


Matching Hats

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry likes bickering with Draco, but not as much as he likes hugging him.





	Matching Hats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456947) by Spoutingnonsense. 



> This was inspired by the lovely fanart linked above - I just couldn't get over how amazing and fluffy it was! Please go give the artist some love *-*

“Here. This is for you.” The flush on Draco’s cheeks expanded all the way to his neck, his jaw tightening as he reluctantly handed Harry a box of chocolates. “And before you say anything, Pansy and Goyle made me buy them for you. I would _never_ —”

Harry smooched Draco’s cheek. The loud, wet sound of it shocked Draco and made his eyes go wide open as his blush impossibly deepened.

“It’s a lovely gift,” Harry said simply. “Thanks.”

Draco cleared his throat. “Yes. Right. Y-you’re welcome.” He bit the inside of his cheek, looking away for a moment. “Just so it’s clear, I chose them. Even if my friends made me buy them.”

Harry snickered. “I don’t doubt it,” he said. They did look like they were gourmet. He hadn’t expected anything less from the posh git.

“Shall we go then?” Draco asked, somewhat awkwardly.

Harry almost agreed, but then decided against it. He liked bickering with Draco a bit too much. “What, are you scared someone will see us together on Valentine’s Day?”

“Am not,” Draco huffed. “I just don’t want them to see us acting uncomfortably and think we make a bad couple.”

“I think the fact we’re wearing matching hats inherently means we can’t be a bad couple. But if you really want them to see how lovey-dovey we are…”

“P—” Draco started, but Harry was already lunging himself into Draco’s arms. " _Potter_!”

His little squeal made Harry giggle, and he held Draco a bit tighter.

Instead of pulling away, Harry slowly rested his weight on Draco, burying his face on Draco’s warm, fluffy scarf, inhaling. He’d hugged Draco just to tease him, but he thought he might just as well stay there for a bit. _It felt nice_ , he decided.

When Draco’s hands came to rest on his lower back with nothing but a reluctant groan, Harry smiled. Perhaps their trip to Hogsmeade could wait a few more minutes.


End file.
